the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Vilkas
Vilkas is a Nord warrior and a werewolf, usually found within Jorrvaskr in Whiterun. He is a member of the Circle, a faction within the Companions, alongside his twin brother Farkas. Vilkas is a master trainer in the Two-handed skill. When the Companions questline is complete, he becomes a potential follower and marriagecandidate. Vilkas's outfit consists of a set of wolf armor, with matching gauntlets and boots, but minus the helmet. He also carries around a banded iron shield and his sword. He is usually found around Jorrvaskr. However, if he becomes recruited as a Blade, he will then reside in Sky Haven Temple. If you ask who the Companions are, he will answer: "You'll hear some of the brighter faces around here talk about honor and glory. I've got nothing against it, but for me, the promise of coin is what feeds my blade. Wherever someone in Skyrim doesn't feel up to defending their own honor, we'll take up their burden." If you ask as to why he joined, he will elaborate: "To hear Farkas tell it, our father raised us here as happy pups, running around biting knees. I love my brother, but his brains are not his strong suit. We were brought here by Jergen. Whether he was our father or not, I don't care. He left to fight in the Great War and never came back. So he's not my problem anymore. We've been here as long as either of us can remember, though. So try to show some respect." After joining the Companions, if you ask what it means to be a Companion, he will explain: "There's been a group called the Companions for over 4000 years. It's been many different things in that time. A conquering army. Ruthless mercenaries. A band of drunken louts. And the esteemed company you see before you. But there's always been a kind of honor to it. We don't deal in politics or underhanded sneaking. We try to uphold the legacy of Ysgramor. To bear his good name such that it never be forgotten, and always be spoken with reverence." Also confronting him on where he stands on the current war, he will blatantly tell you: "There are always good reasons to fight. I just wish this war had them. Who cares who worships what dead god? Give me something to make me draw my sword." If you choose to ask his opinion on being a werewolf before Blood's Honor, Vilkas will be quick to dismiss your question: "I don't know what you're talking about. But if I were you, I'd hold my tongue." However, if you ask the same question after becoming initiated within the ranks of the Circle, he will answer very differently: "I've enjoyed the boons that come with beastblood. Just like every member of the Circle. Kodlak is right, though. We've given a piece of our souls for this power. I know my mythic histories. Bargains like that lead to ruin. This is a curse that was laid upon us. That much is clear." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros dos Companheiros Categoria:Skyrim: Homens Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos Categoria:Skyrim: Treinadores Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores